Demonic Realm
A rift to the realm of demonic oblivion has unearthed itself above Edgeville. Players may enter this rift if they have the required slayer and prayer levels to defeat special types of demonic creatures. Lesser demons, Greater demons, Black demons, Abyssal demons, Tyrannical demons and Tormented demons all roam freely within this realm of despair. Some say...the legendary demon Delrith resides here after the events of Demon Slayer. Requirements To enter the Demonic Realm, players must have membership and 40 slayer and 40 prayer to access the lesser, greater and black demons. For access to Abyssal and Tyrannical demons, players must have 85 slayer and 60 prayer. Finally, for Tormented demons, players must have 97 slayer and 80 prayer. To battle with a superior version of Delrith, you must have completed demon slayer and have received an Oblivion key drop from the demons inside for one temporary access to Delrith's wall of flames. Inhabitants * Lesser Demons - Level 77-81 * Greater Demons - Level 88-94 * Black Demons - Level 170-200 * Abyssal Demons - Level 124 * Tyrannical Demons - Level 145 * Tormented Demons - Level 460 * Delrith - Level 325 Tyrannical Demons Powerful magic demons that are exclusive to the Demonic Realm. Tyrannical demons are formed by the corrupted atmosphere and the ignited heat of the place. They have a combat level of 145 and are found residing next to the Abyssal demons. Players must have a slayer level of 85 and a prayer level of 60 to access. They strike with both magic and melee, with their magic attacks being unblockable. It is advised to protect from melee and wear strong magic protection such as dragon hide. They are known for dropping the Oblivion key at a 1/200 rate, as well as the shattered blessing which can be worn in the ammunition slot. When worn, it will provide +15% damage and +10% accuracy when fighting demons and +3 to all defensive, +2 to all offensive stats. The shattered blessing drops at a 1/4000 rate. They also have a 1/874 chance of dropping the bludgeon pieces. Tormented Demons Mighty old-demons that were banished and trapped inside of the demonic realm for eternity. To gain access to these vicious creatures, you must have strong experience in both slaying and righteousness. (97 Slayer, 80 Prayer). They are renown for their tormented claw drop which can be crafted onto dragon claws to create Demonic claws, which grant +6 strength bonus, +6 slash bonus, as well as a stronger version of the special attack. The tormented claw drops at 1/7000. In addition, Tormented demons are a very profitable method, with the average drops ranging between 220,000-450,000. They are extremely tough, attacking in all three attack styles and changing protection prayers making them immune to types of damage. It is highly recommended that players acquire an Arclight, Deadlight staff and shattered blessing when fighting these demons to maximize profits. They drop the Oblivion key at a 1/32 rate. Delrith The almighty boss demon resides in his wall of flames, which require an unholy oblivion key to access. Delrith has an average drop of 125,000-400,000gp and is known drop dropping Delrith's Madness which can be crafted onto Iban's staff to create the Deadlight staff. Ancient shards can then be used to charge the staff which will create a very powerful demon slaying weapon! Farming keys for Delrith is strongly recommended before farming Tormented demons, as an empowered Deadlight staff is ideal! Delrith's Madness drops at a rate of 1/50 and will be guaranteed every 50th kill. Excess madness drops can be charged into the staff for 3,000 more charges (equivalent to 3 ancient shards). He may also drop the Delrith Jr. Pet at a drop rate of 1/500 and 1/250 on a demon slayer task. The deadlight staff may cast any spell except ancient magicks. Combat spells will have a 33% damage and 25% accuracy increase when fighting demonic creatures.